Sweet Nothings
by XNFE
Summary: A gift for PiriHon shippers out there :D OC Philippines x Japan Fiction pairing. Please R


SWEET NOTHINGS

Today the personification of Japan and The Republic of the Philippines have just finished the world summit meeting hosted in Tokyo, Like any other meetings they all ended in chaos and Kiku's calm face did not do much help.  
"Kuya Kiku" a happy feminine voice caked out to the exhausted Japanese"  
"Ah? Piri-chan, Nani? What's wrong?" Kiku asked in a brotherly manner, The smaller nation reached him and smiled lovingly,  
"eh, wala po Nothing is wrong po !" The petite lady nation assured "I just wanted to ask po, if you want to watch the cherry blossoms with me." Kiku smiled to her approvingly "hai, that would be very nice piri-chan"  
"So it's a date then po !" Piri beamed playfully, flashing her trademark smile. "see you later then kuya!"  
The Japanese man watched the lady nation ran off the building, laughing. He could feel his face getting warmer while staring at the way where Piri went.  
"Oh! What do we have here Aru?" Yao, the personification of China cooed behind Kiku.  
"Ah?! China-san"  
"Did something happen aru?, Your face is all red now aru"  
"nothing happen china-san, Piri-chan just asked me to come with her later, that's all "  
"oh! So it's a date then, aru?" the Chinese man pats the asian's head with a smile  
"Don't worry aru~ the past is the past and she already forgave you aru." Yao assured Kiku with the most sympathetic look, Knowing what happened between the two nations during world war II, Kiku looked down and nodded silently.  
"good luck, aru. " Yao turned then joined the other nations and left Kiku. He smiled and silently bowed his head to thank him.

"Piri-aru" Yao called  
"hmn? Oh Tito Yao, How are you po!" Piri waved her hand then beamed a warm smile.  
"I heard that you and Kiku are going out, aru" Yao teased, Piri blushed.  
"We are just going-out po, not _going out_" Piri replied in a matter-of-factly.  
"yes … yes… I hear you aru…_You_ are _just_ going to watch the cherry blossoms with _Kiku_"  
"YES PO" Piri replied a bit to loudly that made Yao and her surprise. Blushing lightly Piri looked aside. Yao just laughed.  
"good luck aru, and don't give Kiku a hard time now aru." Yao patted her,  
"opo, salamat po Tito, Ingat po kayo, Bye po!" Piri said turning away from him and headed towards the exit, waving her hand a farewell, Yao waved back "xie-xie, mei-aru"

"Piri-chan, please slow down" Kiku was calling out for the active Filipina, panting between breaths, His really getting old now a days.  
"HAHA, Kuya you are getting _really old _" Teased the female nations running away from him. Laughing as the breeze touched her tanned skin. Kiku ran faster as he tried to keep up with her. Her words struck him "_really __old_" He laughed in a matter of determinations, then picked up her pace. Withing minutes he had caught Piri's pace, The Filipina looked surprise at his sudden speed, she giggled lightly then doubled her speed still keeping distance between them. Kiku laughed under his breath.

"wow naman po. You're not that slow after all" Piri teased, Kiku chuckled. Eventually they reached the park's cherry blossom trees. Piri stopped and took a deep relaxing breath, "ang ganda" she whispered as the cherry blossoms petals flew with the wind's breeze. "Feeling anime " she chuckled running between the breeze then spun around. Kiku watched her figure enjoying the autumns weather. Being friends with Japan has its charms, her favorite past time were either taking her _siesta_ or watching Kiku's anime and/or reading _manga_. Kiku sat on the nearest park bench and examined the nation's frame, Savoring the memory of their first meet. They met way before Spain colonized her, at that time she wasn't known as Philippines but as Mae, Yao gave her that name because of her beautiful islands and pearls. The wind blew her long locks of brown hair making her giggle. That sound of her happiness made his heart flutter, His face grew warmer and warmer every time he hears her giggle, chuckle or laugh. But like every time he thinks of her, he could not help not remember the time he had hurt her. World War II was never a good memory for anyone.

A hearty giggle was once again heard from the lady nation.

"Kuya Kiku, I have an Idea po" The Lady nation was standing in front of him with those brightly warm colored orbs. Looking at him straight in his eyes. Kiku tried not stagger.  
"Nani, what idea?"  
"For your manga !" She beamed and sat down beside him. "Draw a love scene !" Piri eye's sprakled at the thought of the lover's route, "Filipina Otaku's loves Romance "  
"Love scene?" Kiku arched an eyebrow, somewhat confused.  
"mm-hm, Yes A love scene ! Draw a love scene for Mamimi and Takkun !"

Kiku looked at her utterly confused, though she did not noticed and pressed on. "Everyone in my country who reads you manga wanted Mamimi and Takkun to be an OFFICAL" she giggled then the spark in her eyes appeared again "I bet it would be a best seller !" Piri was exited at the thought of the romance scene, Kiku blushed inside, Fantasizing Mamimi and Takkun's love scene as him and Piri, but he instantly shook it off when he felt her staring at him.

"what?" he nervously asked  
"your face is red po" she said flatly  
"eh, t-this is nothing piri-chan"  
"eh?"  
"gomen …"  
"eh? Why are you apologizing po?"  
"nothing"  
"no, never mind" Kiku shook his head gently and smiled, Piri looked utterly confused.  
Piri started giggling, then started humming a tune, Mumbling the song's lyrics, Kiku understood it as one of his owns songs, Mimu's version of the Vocaloid Tear. Thw two countries laughed at their failed attempts to speak each other's language. Piri was laughing her cheeks off at Kiku's attempts mostly because of his difficulty on pronouncing "L", Kiku was enjoying her thick accent on his words. She maybe very fluent in English but not very fluent in Japanese words.

"Brrr… ang lamig na kuya " Piri exclaimed hugging herself from the gust of wind. Kiku took of his coat and put in on her, Piri blushed at him. His jacket was so large than her size. It made her realize that she was a smaller nation. She hated that feeling.  
"Arigatou, Kiku-nii" Piri muttered under her breath.  
"You are getting pretty good at speaking Japanese, you one fast learner…"  
"heh, I learned from the best" Piri smiled her warmest smile and leaned closer to him, Kiku hanged his arm over her shoulder to keep her warm.

"p-piri-chan?"  
"yes po?"  
" Can I ask you something?"  
"Your already asking po" She giggled. Earning a light chuckled from Kiku. She stopped then smiled "I'm sorry, of course you can po" He smiled, then took a deep breath  
"p-piri-chan?m D-do you like it here?" Kiku spluttered, his words out not looking at the smaller nation beside him. Retreiving his hand away from her, She look at him worriedly. She answered sincerely "Yes po I like it here … " a pause taking the scenery in "I like it very much … " She smiled then turned to the taller asian, "Why do you ask po "

"Cause, p-piri, I like you here with me " Kiku confessed silently not looking at the lady nation. He can't say those words with her looking, he was shy and scared of rejection. Closing his eyes for a minute knowing the out-come, He don't want to be face it head on. Instead he heard a hearty giggle. From the petite nation beside him. He looked up, confused, but some-what relieved.

"really?" she sheepishly smiled. Knowing how stupid and obvious the question turned out. "hai.. piri-chan, do you like … me too?" Piri blushed deeply despite the cold wind that swept behind her spine.  
Kiku remained his eyes looking at her orbs. Piri leaned forward then slowly gave a sweet peck on his cheek. Kiku's face flared up red. Piri opened her mouth then whispered "watashi wa asihite kiku-nii"

Hearing those words from the Filipina's lips, Kiku was surprised and happy at the same time.

"arigatou, Piri-chan. " Kiku caressed her warm reddening cheeks, His heart thumping from his chest. Piri leaned and pressed her cheeks on to his warm hand. "Kuya, Let's go _warm up _na it's getting really cold na po".

Kiku chuckled, "hai, let's go", Kiku responded lighter than ever, They walked hand in hand out of the park.

"Japan To Philippines now ready to depart…" the flight announcer called the attentions of the airport's passenger. In the crown there stood Kiku and Piri, She was being called by her body guards and Piri was trying to buy them some time so they could say a proper farewell for each other.

"Kuya Kiku?" piri stared at him, She could feel her eyes about to burst into fits of tears.  
"Piri, Be careful okay?" Kiku tried to calm his sadness with high concern for the young Filipina.  
"I will kuya , you take care too po" piri said. The Japanese looked at her one more time

"smile for me piri.. " he whispered while holding her hands on his. Piri was surprised, How could she smile ? when she was about to leave her beloved? (wew :P) She looked down then she smiled a sad smile, She wrapped her ars around Kiku's neck hugging him tighly. She layed her chin over Kiku;s arch shoulder. Kiku wrapped his arms around her waist and back. Feeling wetness on his shoulder he was alarmed. Piri was crying.

A flash of memory came back to him. It happened a long time ago. When Piri was still mei and they were still in the house of china.  
They were playing in China's garden, laughter was heard everywhere.  
"Kiku-nii" A small voice called out "look what I found"  
Kiku kneeled down "what is it mae-chan?"  
"look po, it it cute? " she held up a small injured bird. It rested its head on mei small soft palm, "his wings are broken po", Mei exclaimed the Japanses took Mei and the bird inside China's house and together they managed to heal the bird's wounds

"I think he could fly now Mei"  
"Fly? AH, His going away now po?!" Mei exclaimed looking at the Japanese man  
"yes, he needs to go back to his family in the garden" Kiku pointed out, Mei was about to cry her small hands on her hands on her eyes rubbing the tears away, Kiku smiled "cute" he whispered  
"But I don't want him to leave po!" she sniffled  
"You will see him again…" He said stroking her locks carefully and lovingly  
"promise" she asked, holding up her pinky for a pinky swear. Kiku intertwined his pinky with hers and nodded "of course ". Kiku and Mei went out to the garden and helped the bird to fly, Mei was happy she took care of the bird. Seeing it fly around the garden made her small childish heart happy.

Kiku ruffled piri's hair  
"Ah kuya stop it po" Piri swayed his hand away. Kiku gently cupped her face with his hands and gently whipping her tears with his thumbs.

"don't cry piri … you'll get to see me again right?" Piri at him she whispered

"promise?". Kiku smiled and pinky swear-ed,

"of course ". Kiku leaned and gently kissed her forehead. "Be careful mei-chan … … … I love you" Piri got aboard the plane, sitting comfortably on her chair, Getting ready to have her beloved _siesta_  
When she received a text from non-other than Kiku.

Subject: I'll Visit

Message : Please keep smiling got me Piri-chan and I mean what I said before, Take Care Piri,

I love you.

Kiku Honada

A/N: Wow, Out of character moments here … and there … and there …. Oh wait, They're Everywhere D:  
LOL, Okay my brain isn't working anymore. HAHA, First ever Hetalia Fluff Fic. A treat for the PiriHon Funs out there :D, Oh and um… So this is my FIRST , so for the good of my paranoia, No flames … suggestions on 'how to improve my writing' are _begged _to be, but please … my feels are my weak spot ….


End file.
